Tools for crimping cable shoes, which are held in the hand and are driven by the hand, as well as table apparatuses which are driven by an electric motor, are known in several embodiments, including such which are provided with a pair of jaws approaching one the other along a parallel path.
There are also known tools which are held in the hand of the user and are driven by an electric motor, and where the operative part executes a rotary movement, such as manual drilling machines, or electric screw drivers.